Kingdom Hearts III: The Age Of Chaos
by Wolf214
Summary: Almost two years after the incident at The World that Never Was, a new force of evil reveails themselves against Sora, Riku, and the king. Leaving on a journey to defeat them, something goes wrong! A boy, a girl, and Cloud must go on a journey!
1. Prologue: The Storm Unleashes

**Kingdom Hearts III**

**The Age of Chaos I:**

**The Two Hearts of Two Souls**

**Prologue: The Storm Unleashes**

Far off, many worlds away, the mighty guardian of the Fields of Honor fell to a foul warrior. Raising his Keyblade, he watches as two more slowly approached.

The three marched on the path that leads to the center of the vast desert.

_Master of keyblade._

They reached a trio of lonely Blades jabbed in the ground.

_The lost two._

Each of them pulled them out, now carrying two keyblades.

_Memory of Xehanort._

They all looked down, to see three figures in the haze of the heat of the hot summer day.

_Chasers._

The approaching man took off his hood revealing a dragon like face. Its golden eyes pierced their gaze.

_Keyblade War._


	2. Chapter One: The First Wave

Kingdom Hearts III: The Age of Chaos

Chapter One: The First Wave

The soft lull of the ocean wind.

The soothing sound of the salty waves.

Paradise.

Sort of, Sora was late.

Again.

Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi waited impatiently on the beach of their island. "That stupid boy of a keyblader!" roared Tidus. "He never arrives on time!"

His cries were answered as a boat appeared over the ocean from the main land. There was a young man rowing like hell towards the island.

Riku let out a laugh as he saw his friend leaped out and swam the remaining distance to the shore. Sora looked up and let out a weak laugh.

"Sorry I'm late for my own birthday party."

Watching the gang swim and laugh, Riku turned to Sora.

"Nothing changed, huh?" He asked.

Sora shrugged. "Nope. Nothing will."

Riku shook his head. "What a small world Sora." He sighed.

"But a part of a much larger world."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Riku laughed, then grunting as he gripped his leg. "Not the same since the fight with Xemnas."

Sora looked at him sympathetically. "That reminds me. Was that the Door to Light that brought us here?"

Riku smiled grimly. He pointed to Sora's heart.

"It's closer than what you think."

There was a loud crash and they looked over to the ocean. Wakka and Tidus were shouting.

"Hey! Where is Kairi!?" Cried Sora. Tidus dove and submerged him self under the water. Some other islanders raced over and watched while Tidus dragged Kairis limp form out of the water.

"Is she alright?" asked Jessica, a friend of Kairi.

"Cure!" Cried Sora, and noticed a bottle in her hands.

There was a letter in it.

It had the Kings seal.


	3. Chapter Two: The Galaxy Defenders

Kingdom Hearts III: The Age of Chaos

Chapter Two: The Galaxy Defenders of the World Order

Sora grabbed the bottle first and opened it.

"It's from the King!" Cried Sora.

"THAT is why I dove after it Sora!" Cried Kairi. "Don't be upset Sora I -"

Sora grabbed her and kissed her.

Utter silence.

"Don't ever make me worry like that."

"HA!" cried Tidus. "Wakka! You owe me 50000 munny! You said tomorrow! But I said within two hours when-"

Riku lifted Way to Dawn and whacked Tidus hard on the head with the flat end of the Keyblade. There was a red gleam to his eyes, but it faded quickly before anyone could decipher it. "Well open the letter Sora." He said in growl-like voice.

Sora nodded and pulled out the cork.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi._

_Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know that the worlds are remaining unlocked and for some reason, the Heartless and Nobodies are multiplying. Despite the fall of Maleicifent and Xemnas, they once again seem to be under another's control! But I seem to know what is wrong… I'm sending Donald, Goofy, and a young man over there and you three will head off to a world that is known as the Fields on Honor (nice name isn't it?). I highly wish that Riku, Kairi, and at least two other Islanders to come along with you. Hurry! By the time you receive this letter, well, move!_

Sora looked up and saw a falling meteor heading straight to them.

"MOVE!" Sora cried, diving out of the way of the falling gummi ship.

Every islander dove for cover as about of a ton of sand flew all over the place.

The door slid open and three burnt people staggered out of the ship. "See? I' told you I can drive…" the young man said dazed.

"Lupin?" Riku asked in shock. "I thought you were dead!"

"You know him Riku?" asked Sora, helping the Fowl Mage up.

"Yeah…"

The man looked around at the islanders at the group of girls as if he was looking for some one. "No way…" His voice trailed off. "George."

The Island Hermit limped over to the group. "Lupin."

The Hermit took off his sunglasses to reveal a red eye that looked left and right, spinning all over the place. Kairi shivered.

"Cold Miss Ocean? Funny, you better not be staring at my eye."

He took off his long cloak, and tossed it to the girl. Then this time, Kairi gasped.

"Never seen a cyborg before?" he laughed. "Now enough on scaring little girls! Lupin, I believe my little self-inflicted exile is long over now that you are here to bring back to the real world?"

Lupin nodded and raised a key chain to hand to the cyborg.

"Give it to the Keyblader Mr. Wolf. I don't need them, anyways, I prefer using my Hilt." George growled. "It's the Eradicator blade. Go on, try it."

Sora hesitatingly pulled out the Keyblade and attached the chain. The Keyblade glowed and took the form of a Dragon Wing and had this dark blood red hue to it.

"THAT should do it." He growls. Turning he limps over towards the ship. "SO you still don't know how to drive." He laughs, grabing the keys.

"This time, I'll drive."

Sora looks towards Riku and Kairi and they resumed reading the letter.

_I hope you dodged the falling gummi ship, Lupin is a horrible driver. Once you arrive at the Fields of Honor, I'll meet you there and we'll have to find a door. Once we do that I'll give you more instructions._

_Yours truly, King Mickey._

_PS, I like extra hot curry beans._

"What does he mean about a door?" Asked Riku.

Sora shrugged. "All I'm wondering about is why he likes extra hot curry beans." He replies. "I would die if I eat that stuff."

The ship gracefully landed on the platform. Opening the door, a young man with spiky yellow hair greeted them.

"Cloud!" Cried Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "You finished Sephiroth?"

"Not quiet"

They all looked slumped.

"Don't worry, I'll bet him someday." The man shrugged.

Sora looked around at the scenery. "There's something about this place."

Cloud gave this mysterious smile. "Come on Sora," he grinned. "You'll see."

_I've been thinking of that time… the time everyone wants to forget._

_But if it is completely forgotten… wouldn't be better… if it never happened at all?_

Falling, falling in darkness. Completely immersed in the consuming darkness. Where was he? Who was he? He had one thought.

"The Door."

George suddenly awoke in the dark. Beneath him was some sort of stain glass floor.

"Where am I?"

_There is no need for fear._

He looked franticly for where the voice came from.

_Perfect love casts out fear._

"Who's there?!" George cried. "Reveal yourself!"

_I love you little one. Always._

Then he spotted the person. A hooded figure, holding a beautiful sword.

_Are you scared little one?_

George growled. "No. Just annoyed on that fact no one would tell me where I am!"

The person cocked its head. It nodded and charged.

George cried out and ducked as the sword skimmed his hair. "What the hell are you doing?!" he cried.

This time he was too slow, the sword flicked up towards his throat. "NOO! Not yet!" George slipped to the floor and rolled aside. Leaping to his feet, he raced towards a door.

It was locked.

The hooded figure was quickly approaching. He's trapped. He looked at the door and saw four symbols.

_The boy leaped aside and brushed the first symbol. It glowed and twisted around and there was a click. The door was unlocked._

George growled, and brushed that symbol.

The Door opened!

George leaped in to the door and slammed it shut. He looked around. Where was he now?

"This place is the oldest world around," Cloud explained. "It is where the High King lived and ruled the Related Worlds."

"There was a king of all the worlds?" Goofy asked. Cloud nods. "He disappeared over seven years ago, when the Heartless first appeared." Both Sora and Donald looked at each other. "Please not another chase…" Donald groaned.

"Don't worry my fowl friend." Said a soothing voice. "We, the Galaxy Defenders, are on the job on searching for our lost king."

Sora gaze rested on a young girl a few feet off. She was wielding a Keyblade!

"The names Sara, easy for you to remember. Just change the 'o' of your name to a 'a'"

"Your-you-your wielding a Keyblade!" Sora cried.

She gave a smile and shrugged, which made Soras heart somersault.

She walked over and whispered in to his ear. "We meet again little one, just as we promised."

"Wha-" She raised a finger.

_Sora, Goofy, and Donald walked down the dark hall way. There was a person waiting up ahead. _

"_Gawrsh, Where are we?"_

"_Welcome, to Castle Oblivion."_

_Sora turned around and saw a hooded man at the doorway._

"_Castle… Oblivion?" Sora asked._

"_THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" cried Jiminy Cricket. "ALL THE ENTRIES HAVE VANISED!" He flipped through the book. _

"_This means, that we're losing our memory!" Sora cried. He looked around the hallway. "What kind of castle is this?"_

_Sora stopped and spotted a hooded man up ahead._

"_Who are you?!" Sora cried. "Are you with Axel?!"_

"_Your not safe here Keyblader. Quit while you still can." The man said._

"_Wha- wha- what do you mean?" Sora stammered._

"_What you seek isn't here." He said. "What you seek is in another place. Leave now while you still remember what you hold dear to you."_

_Sora hesitated, then tried to walk pass the man._

"_I see." The man said. "I must use force!"_

_He bent down, then summoned two scythes in a swirling vortex of darkness._

_His scythes faded, and he collapsed._

"_When the time comes Keyblader, you will regret what you done…"_

Sora stopped. Castle Oblivion? What was that?

Sara turned and began to walk away. "Hey!" Cried Donald. "What is Galaxy Defenders?"

"The group of warriors that sworn to protect all the Related Worlds." Sara called over her shoulder. " I think you might of earned yourself a spot there."

And she was gone.


End file.
